Jealousy
by PitFTW
Summary: Prince Marth walks the halls of Smash Mansion, a strange feeling eating away at his heart, feeding his anger. It is not long until he is visited by a rather familiar voice... Oneshot. ZeLink one- sided MarthxZelda


Jealousy

**I don't own anything. Enjoy!**

Marth, Prince of Altea walked with a newfound spring in his step as he continued to walk towards her bedroom. The defeat of Tabuu had brought about a great peace throughout the Smash Brothers Universe, and all were joined together in a grand celebration. However, there was only one person the Altean prince wished to celebrate with.

His footsteps echoed eerily in the dimly lit halls of the Smash Mansion as he neared her room. In his pocket he fingered a single diamond ring, the symbol of his eternal love for her. With a grand sweep of his arm he knocked thrice on her door.

"Come in!" her sweet voice called, bell- like and clear as mountain air.

After adjusting his cape, Prince Marth opened the door and stepped inside the room of Princess Zelda of Hyrule. The inside was not what one would have expected of the room of a princess. The bed sheets and hangings were of simple design, faded a beautiful light lavender to match the gentle purple walls. Simple hand- drawn pictures lined the walls, gifts from the children Smashers, whom loved her best. A single picture of her late father, King Daphnes, stood on her night table, as well as a single lamp and leather bound book.

The princess herself was a sight to behold. Dressed in a loose fitting summer dress, her hair was long and flowing, not caught up in a tight bun or royal braids. Her gloves had been removed, revealing the flawless pale skin underneath. In contrast to this, her eyes were shining a glorious periwinkle blue. Her complexion rivaled that of a goddess's that day.

"Princess Zelda," Marth murmured, kissing her delicate hand.

She smiled. "Hello, Prince Marth. What brings you here this fine morning?"

The Altean prince straightened and smiled back at her. "I simply wish to see that you are well." He squeezed the ring tighter, the words on the very tip of his tongue.

The smile widened. "Well, if that is all, I must prepare for-"

"Is there any such man you care for?" Marth blurted out, turning a beet red.

Zelda blinked in surprise, but soon regained her senses. "Why… yes… there is."

Marth could barely hide his excitement. "Tell me about him."

A dreamy look came to Zelda's clear blue eyes. "He is always there for me, through thick and thin. No matter what the cost, he would give everything he has for me and his country. His sword is unmatched by any other and when he fights, it is as if he can shift the stars themselves if he wanted to. I love his smile, his eyes, his hair his hands… so gentle, yet so strong. He can be as strong as a typhoon or as gentle as a lamb at will. But most of all…"

Marth could barely contain the urge to shout. "Yes?"

"I-I love him…"

The Altean prince immediately dropped to his knees, pulling out his precious ring. "And I love you! Marry me, Princess Zelda!"

The Hylian princess stared in awe at the ring before her. "Marth… I…"

Marth eagerly gazed up at the woman he loved, his happiness etched all over his face. But his gaze melted to despair as he saw the expression upon Zelda's face. She wasn't smiling. Instead, she looked at him with her perfect periwinkle orbs with a mixed expression of sorrow, concern, and… pity?

"I-I don't understand…" Marth stammered.

Zelda looked away from him, tears stinging her eyes. "I-I'm sorry, Marth, but I only like you as one of my closest friends. The man I was speaking of… he wasn't you…"

The ring clattered to the floor. Marth dropped down on both knees and stared off into a dark oblivion, her words ehoeing emptily inside his head. _He wasn't you…_

"I-I'm so sorry," Zelda sobbed, turning away from him.

As if he was programmed to do so, Marth rose to his feet and simply exited the room. He walked hollowly down the hall, not caring about where he was going. He was so distracted that he didn't even notice when he bumped into a certain green clad hero.

"S-sorry," he stuttered, snapping back down to earth.

Link brushed himself off and grinned. "'Sup, Marth?" When he saw the Prince of Altea's face, the Chosen Hero's expression immediately took on a look of concern. "Hey, what happened?"

Marth clenched his fist. "I-I… nothing…"

Link didn't press. "So… I'll be seeing you around then?"

When Marth didn't answer, the green clad hero simply patted him on the back and walked off… in the direction of Zelda's room? What business did he have there?

No! Marth scolded himself, Link may be simply heading in that general direction. He might not even glance towards her room!

_But why shouldn't you follow him and make sure?_

Marth broke off into a sprint, back in the direction he came. As he neared Zelda's room, he slowed to a slow tread, listening.

"So… you… uh…"

A female voice giggled. "I don't usually see you so flustered, hero!"

Marth's blood began to boil at this point. He should be the one making her laugh like that!

"Well, there's something I _really_ wanna ask you…"

"Go on, I've got time."

There was a faint shuffling behind the door. Marth pressed his ear even closer, still listening intently.

"Zelda, we've known each other for a long, very long time. And all through this time, I've been saying to myself 'You're just her bodyguard, nothing more.' But recent events have… changed my point of view…"

Recent events? Could he mean the Subspace War? Marth closed his eyes, remembering that horrid war. Many had lost their lives and had it not been for the aid of Angel Land, Dreamland, Hyrule, and many other kingdoms, the Smash Brothers universe would no longer exist. He could remember so well that final battle with Tabuu. It was Pit's sword that had struck him down forever. The young angel had struck with the strength and valor of a tiger, his battle cry only beaten by the scream of pain Tabuu had released when the point of the Sacred Bow of Palutena pierced through his skin one last time.

"So, I've been thinking… there's only one chance in every lifetime where you find true love and…"

"Yes?" Her voice was eager, full of hope.

"Will you marry me, Princess Zelda?"

No! Marth ripped the door to her room open, acting like a monster without thought. He stood panting in the doorway, gazing inside at the green clad hero down on his knee, grasping the hands of his princess. Marth took in the simple, cheaply made, gold band glittering on Zelda's right middle finger, a revolting little slip of a thing that was nothing compared to the diamond ring Marth had had specially forged for her! For Zelda…

"So… you were speaking of him?" Marth asked, gesturing to Link.

The princess of Hyrule had that expression on her face again. A mixture of sorrow, worry, and pity. "Yes."

"Well, you both have my congratulations and… and my blessings," the prince forced a smile on his face.

Link stood up and headed towards his friends, but the prince pushed him away with a wry smile. "Don't let me keep you two from planning the wedding."

With that, he ran. Like he had never run before. He ran for what seemed like hours upon hours, not caring about a thing in the world. He finally collapsed on his bed, thinking as the moon beams gently kissed his forehead. Far down below, he heard gay laughter and mirth floating up the stairs. So Master Hand had thrown an engagement party for the two.

Prince Marth of Altea had never felt jealousy before…

He had felt many other things. Happiness when he won a grand battle. Sadness when his sweet sister died in his arms. Triumph when he completed a hard task. Duty when he led his great army to retake Altea. Acceptance when he alone was attacked by hordes upon hordes of primids. Love when he walked and talked with Zelda. He was intelligent, skilled, powerful…

_She had rejected him for a commoner…_

There had been many woman who swooned at his approach, who would do anything to have his lips on theirs. But he only had eyes for one… and she had refused.

_A filthy lowborn, a commoner, whose only royalty was the kills he made on his so- called "Master Sword"…_

The choice of him was so reasonable! She was a princess, he was a prince. Their marriage would close ties between Altea and Hyrule, allowing for a graceful restoration! He would give her his heart; love her more than any mortal man would dare to love her.

_And she pushed it all away, for nothing but a foolish man who blindly seduced her…_

He had watched Ike Greil, considering him competition. He also watched Pit, Captain Falcon, Snake, Luigi, just about every man in the Smashers. That is, all except him… his best friend!

_She shall be married soon… a finality so great, it could kill you…_

The Chosen Hero of Hyrule, the Hero of Time, Hero of the Winds, and so much more… he had stolen her away from him with nothing but empty words!

_I shall help you. Behold, Link, the man you envy and Zelda, the woman you desire. I shall offer a solution you cannot resist. Give me your nation and lend me your power. We shall attack when the enemy is weak. For the voice of Tabuu never dies, boy!_

**Well, there you have it! Please review!**


End file.
